


He Will Be Loved

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU- Modern Setting, Based on She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, Cheating, Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, M/M, OOCLevi!, One Shot, Romance, Young Love, eren x jean - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, mentioned Eren x Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: Eren is constantly going through hook ups and despite the fact that he ends up hurt, he doesn't slowly down with them. Levi has had a crush on Eren for a while now and is always there to comfort him, but never admits his true feelings. Will either of their truths come out?





	He Will Be Loved

        Levi sighed as he looked down at the text message that came from a certain green eyed male. It was a simple text just asking him if he could meet with Eren in a little bit, but it was the reason why that drove Levi inside. Another one of Eren's relationships had come to an end and now he needed Levi there to help him out.

        Now don't Levi wrong, he loved the male deeply and he always wanted to be there to help him out, but that was the problem. He loved the male and the fact that Eren kept going to these guys who didn't even give two shits about him killed him inside. Eren deserved someone who actually loved and care for him. Maybe Levi wasn't always the nicest person on the planet, but he knew that if it was him that was lucky enough to be with the male, he would make sure that the male never questioned his worth again. It just wasn't fair that the ones who got Eren's time never even cared about him. They didn't deserve him.

        Shaking his head, he sent back a message saying alright and that he would meet up at the downtown cafe, along with the time that he could meet with him. Hitting send on the message, Levi turned the screen off and stood up from his couch. The male had already taken a shower when he first woke up and he was already dressed, so he ended up just grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out. He would be a little early, but at least it would allow him to grab them a seat and get himself a drink before Eren arrived.

        In the end, about 15 to 20 minutes passed by before Eren ended up showing up, his cheeks, his nose, and his eyes all red as an obvious signal that the male had been crying. Sighing softly, Levi rose his hand up for Eren to see where he was and he watched the brown haired male walk over and sit down across from him. The younger male sniffled slightly as he looked at Levi.

        "Eren, come on, don't cry." Levi said softly to the male as he watched him. It was a very unlike Levi thing to say or even hear in such a tone, but when it came to Eren, he was never really himself. Well, the self that he was with everyone else. Whenever he was with Eren, he was just so... so different. He was different. He always showed his best side to the male. While he always was cold and uncaring to everyone else, he made sure to be warm and sweet to Eren. He always made sure to sure to show feelings to him.

        "I-I'm sorry...." Eren sniffled, his hand coming up and wiping away the tears that were still gathered in his eyes. "I just... I was hoping that he would be different... Erwin just seemed so nice and sweet, I don't know what happened...."

        "I know you want to find someone, but maybe you should just... let it happen. Maybe the problem is you're searching too hard and that's why it's not working? Maybe just let everything happen naturally and then something real and lasting might happen?" Levi suggested to him, washing the male wipe his tears. He reached over to the little area where the napkins, ketchup, and other things were kept and grabbed napkin to hand over to Eren. The male took it and wiped his face, shrugging slightly as he stared down.

        "I-I try to d-do that, but then I find someone and I get excited and just try for it and it doesn't work... I don't think that I'm meant to be with anyone." Eren whispered as he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

        "Don't go saying that. You're only 22." Levi scolded him.

        "Lot's of people are married with kids at my age, though! And I've barely even had a serious relationship!" Eren exclaimed to him.

        "Well if that's the case, where am I at? I'm 29, almost 30, and I still don't have anyone, let alone kids. And way more people my age have kids and are married now." Levi pointed out.

        Eren wanted to fight back at that, but he didn't have much of a comeback besides mumbling out, "Still."

        Levi sighed and shook his head at him. "Look, Eren, I know that it sucks and I know that you want to be with someone, but I really believe that if you just let it go and let everything happen without forcing it, it would all just go a low better. At least give it a try. I doubt that it can go any worse that it already has gone, right?"

        Eren sighed softly, but nodded his head a little bit as he finished cleaning his face and threw the napkin into a nearby trashcan. "I mean, I can try it I guess... you're not really wrong... I just really want to find someone. I hate being alone."

        "I would say that no one likes being alone, but that's a lie. A lot of people like it, a lot of people hate it. Just know that there is way more to you than being in a relationship. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with someone, but there's always nothing wrong with not being with someone. Take your time, enjoy everything, and don't worry about where you're at. One day it'll happen if you really want it to. I promise you." Levi said as he picked up one of the menu's and started to look at it.

        Eren nodded a little bit, listening to him. "I really, really hope so... I'll try my best to just let it go." He reached out and picked up one of the menu's, too. As he opened it and held it up, his eyes went over to Levi, studying the male nice and closely. He couldn't help but be slightly envious of the male. Whereas Eren was so obsessed with finding someone to be with, Levi had no problems focusing on other important things. He so desperately wished that he could be like that.

        If he was being honest, Levi was the one that he wanted to be with. What stopped Eren from telling his feelings, however, was the fear of rejection. Relationships not working and then being completely turned down by someone he had known for years and potentially ruining their friendship were two different thing and he he would definitely pick the first heartbreak before the second. The feelings that he had for Levi were actually the biggest reasons that he tried so hard to find someone. In his mind, if he could find someone who he had some feelings for, it could lead to bigger and better feelings for them along with him losing the feelings that he had for Levi. Sure, it hadn't worked yet, but maybe, just maybe, it would soon. He really hoped, anyways.

 

        A couple weeks had gone by since Erwin and Eren broke up and Eren was already with a new guy despite their whole conversation. Now Levi was sure there was some bias in his thoughts, but he truly couldn't see what Eren saw in this guy. The dude reminded him of a god damn horse. He couldn't remember the guys name, it was like Joan or Jeans or something along this lines. Levi didn't know and he honestly didn't care. He was just disappointed that Eren hadn't even listened to the advice that he had given him. As upset as the male had been over his break up with Erwin, Levi had truly thought that he would have waited longer than he had to try and give dating another shot. Oh well, what could Levi do? If that was what Eren wanted to do, then he would have just to let it happen. Although supporting him was getting admittedly harder and harder.

        He loved Eren so much and that's what made it hard. He didn't like seeing the male get hurt over and over again, it hurt him as well. So that's why he wasn't really sure what made him agree to go out and meet with Eren and the Joan guy. Probably his love for Eren. He probably could be considered a masochist at this point, to be honest.

        Shaking his head, he looked at himself in the mirror and looked over the outfit that he had decided to go with. He wore black loose pants with a black belt wrapped tightly around his waist along with a maroon, long sleeve shirt. Some might think that it's self centered to say, others might say it's just being confident, but he thought that he looked hot as shit. Upon deciding that he looked good, he turned and headed out of his bedroom, heading down the hallway and to the living room. He grabbed his shoes from the little stand that he had set up for all of them and slipped them onto his feet before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out.

        The restaurant that Eren had decided to go to was a relatively nice one. It might not have been Levi's first pick, but it was definitely better than a fast food one or something. Heading over to his car, he unlocked it and hopped in, starting it up. He pulled off and began the drive the little drive to the restaurant. It wasn't too far, but it wasn't walking distance either. Plus being they lived in a city, there was no way in hell that he was going to trust walking back home afterwards in case he had leftovers and decided to take them with him.

        In the end, the drive only took about 20 minutes, which was less because of distance and more because of traffic. That was one of the biggest downsides to living in the city, don't ever try and count on getting somewhere quickly because it's not going to happen. When Levi pulled into parking lot and parked, he looked out the window and immediately began to search around to see if Eren was there yet. He didn't know if the two were going to be showing up together or desperately, but either way, he wasn't planning on going in until it was Eren that he saw. There was no way in hell that he was going to be alone with horse face, he already knew that it would be a horrible idea.

        So, he sat there in his car. A couple minutes ended up going by before he finally saw Eren's car pull into the parking lot. However, it wasn't the male who climbed out of the driver seat. Instead, Jean climbed out with Eren stepping out from the passenger seat. Levi mentally, and maybe physically, rolled his eyes at the sight and rolled the window up for his car before getting out.

        "Levi!" Eren said happily when he spotted the male getting out of his car. Eren grabbed Jean's hand and lead the male over. "Sorry if we made you have to wait, I tried leaving sooner but this one just doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself apparently."

        Jean rolled his eyes and stood behind Eren, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Shut up, I didn't hear you protesting."

        Eren opened his mouth like he was going to say something to argue against that, but knowing that he had nothing to say to argue it, he closed his mouth and waved his hand. "Shush, shush, we're not talking about that anymore." He said.

        Levi was thankful when he heard that. The last thing that he wanted to hear about was whatever activities the two were partaking in before they finally showed up. "We should probably head inside." He said, shoving his hands into his pocket and turning his gaze to the restaurant. He couldn't stand looking at the two being all lovey dovey.

        "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Eren laughed softly, giving a small nod of his head.

        The three of them headed into the restaurant and was seated at a window seat with Eren and Jean sitting together on one side and Levi across from them. To try and help block the view, Levi picked up one of the menus and held it up high enough so they were blocked from his view. It might have been considered a childish thing to do, but Levi honestly didn't care. Watching how 'cute' the two were acting across from him disgusted him completely, not to mention it really made him feel like a third wheel. If he had known it was gonna be like this, he would have invited someone else to come with them. At least then it wouldn't have been as bad.

        His eyes scanned over the menu for a while, even after he ended up picking what it was that he wanted to get. He didn't put the menu down until the waiter came back to take their orders from them and even then, the only reason he stopped using it as a shield was because the waiter ended up taking them all. Afterwards, he was only left with staring out the window and watching the city in front of him to pass time. It felt like everything was taking forever to go by, but in reality it was only a couple minutes before Eren finally started talking to him.

        "So, how has work been for you?"

        Levi turned his head away from the window just long enough to meet Eren's eyes before quickly looking out it again. He gave a slight shrug. "Same old. Hanji annoying me, everyone pissing me off, everything's the same. Nothing's changed." With the way that he talked, he always sounded like a grump old man. Technically, half of it was true. He was grumpy, he just wasn't old.

        Eren laughed softly and shook his head. "I don't think Hanji will ever stop annoying you. As long as she knows that that's an option, that's just not going to happen. She loves you, though."

        "Yeah, I know." Levi mumbled. "What about you? How has life been? You know, besides the boyfriend."

        Jean rolled his eyes at the small comment while Eren chuckled. "Pretty good. I know my job has been a little crazy lately. With Mikasa and Annie away on their honeymoon, I've been stuck taking care of the store by myself and damn it's horrible. I have no idea how they're able to do this all the time, but when they come back I have got to give them an applause. They are some tough people, that's for sure."

        Levi snorted at that. "My sister, a tough bitch? Never would have guessed that." He said sarcastically, getting a laugh from Eren.

        "I know, it's quite surprising, isn't it?" He joked. Levi did his best to hide a small grin that wanted to spread on his face as he just shook his head.

        As time went on with them getting their meals and eating them, it soon grew later into the evening and also Levi's 'bedtime'. Despite not having a set time, the male might as well have had one. By the time it was 9 o'clock he was normally already in bed. He wasn't like people (Eren) who could just stay up all night randomly, especially without anything to do the whole time. If he had paperwork to work on then it was a different story, but just watching TV? Fuck no. There was no entertainment in that at all in his opinion.

        Sighing softly, he grabbed his car keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, climbing in. He watched as Eren and Jean left together, still feeling a pit of jealousy in his stomach. He didn't like Jean and he didn't like seeing Eren with him, but he knew that there was just simply nothing he could do. He just hoped that while Jean appeared as a douche bag on the outside that he treated Eren much better than that. Eren deserved so much. Shaking his head, he started the car up. He couldn't just sit there and think about Eren forever, he did need to get home. So, he did. He drove home, showered, and then went to bed trying his best to fight ignore his thoughts.

 

        Four months went be with Eren and Jean still dating until the day came that made Levi want to tear Jean's throat out. After they had passed the 3 month mark, Levi had really been starting to believe that maybe Eren had found the right guy. It had been one of his longest relationships and even thought Eren and Jean seemed to butt heads sometimes, it worked between them. It seemed like that was what made them work out. Well, highlighting the word 'seemed'. Apparently Jean hadn't felt the same way, hence why Levi had just received a call 11 at night from Eren, the male begging him to come pick him up because he had caught Jean cheating on him. Levi didn't know the full story yet, but he didn't need to hear it all to know that Jean was a dead man.

        He was out of his bed and driving to the apartment that Eren and Jean had been living in together within minutes, not wasting anytime to get there. Eren needed him and he was going to be there. Pulling up in front of the apartment, Eren quickly came running over and climbed into the car, slamming the door shut. Tears were pouring down his face as he shook, staring ahead while buckling himself up.   
          
        Levi didn't waste time pulling off, not saying anything to Eren as he did. He wasn't even sure if the male wanted to just go home or if he wanted to head to Levi's house. Figuring that was a safe conversation starter, he asked him where he wanted to go. "So.... where should I take you? I can take you to your parents place if needed or if you don't want to be alone we could head to my place. Or if you don't want to go to my place, but you don't want to be alone we could go to your parents place and I'll stay with you.... Whatever you want to do, I'll do it."

        Eren was silent for a minute, the only sound being heard was his sniffling. It took him a little bit to actually speak. "C-Can we go t-to your place? H-He's got t-t-to go get his stuff, but I-I don't want to see him and I-I don't know when h-he's g-gonna pick it up....."

        Levi nodded his head as he made a turn in the direction towards his place. "Of course. You can stay as long as you want. And if you do decide to head back, but you still don't want to be alone, I can stay with you as well." He said to him, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

        "Thank you so much, Levi..... I don't know what I would do without you, to be honest...." Eren whispered softly to him, wrapping his arms around himself and staring out the window. "Sometimes I wish it was you I was with..." He added on, though the sentence was mumbled so low that Levi didn't even know it had been said.

 

        When they finally arrived at Levi's place, Levi pulled into his driveway and killed the engine, looking over to Eren. The brown haired male had been quiet for the rest of the duration of their ride, instead just staring out the window while hugging himself. "Are you ready to go in?" Levi asked him softly as he pulled the key from the ignition.

        Eren still remained silent for a moment before he slowly gave a nod and reached his hand out to open the door. The two of them got out of the car and headed up to the door, Levi ahead of Eren so he could not course unlock the door. Unlocking the door, Levi pushed it in and stepped inside, immediately removing his shoes and setting them to the side. Eren did the same after he has shut the door behind him and then looked around the house, standing there quietly.

        "Are you hungry or thirsty? I can get you something." Levi offered to him as he made his way into the kitchen. Eren followed him into it, his hands shoved into his pockets.

        "Levi, It's nearly 1 in the morning. I cant make you fix me something to eat." Eren said as he stood by the counter.

        "You're right, right can't make me. I'm offering to do it because I want to. Now, what would you like to have?" Levi replied, turning and looking at Eren.

        Eren stared at him for a second before groaning and tipping his head back. "Alright, fine. I'm a little hungry for a Meatball Parmesan Grilled Cheese sandwich."

        "Well damn, that's a mouthful. And you acted like you didn't want me to make anything." Levi chuckled playfully as he went around to start getting the ingredients out.

        Eren cracked a slight smile and turned his gaze away as he stood there. "You know, you can have a seat. You don't have to just stand there." Levi told him when he noticed that the male was still standing.

        Eren nodded his head and walked over to the kitchen table, grabbing one of the chairs and sitting down on it. He watched soundlessly as Levi put their sandwiches together, now moving his hands from his pockets to cross over each other. It took a couple minutes to put the sandwiches together, but soon enough Levi had dished them up onto a plate and set them down, taking a seat across from Eren.

        "Thank you, Levi." Eren said softly to him as he took a bite from the sandwich.

        "No need to thank me. I was a little hungry myself, anyways." Levi brushed it off.

        "Yeah, but... you've done so much for me tonight. Not just making the food, but coming and picking me up. Letting me stay here.... it just all means so much." Eren insisted. "I mean, who else would have picked me up at this time of night?"

        "Eren, you should know that I would do anything for you. No matter where you are, what time it is, anything. I will be there."

        Eren stared at his plate while giving a small nod. "Yeah... I know, Levi. And I would do the same for you." 

        Levi gave a faint smile to him. "Good. Now let's finish eating so we can head to bed, yeah?" Eren nodded in agreement and they continued on eating their food.

        By the time they had finished eating their food and Levi has washed the two plates and the cups they had used for their drinks, it was close to 2:30 am and both males were beyond tired. Of course, Levi didn't let it show, asking Eren if he needed anything else before they went to bed. Luckily, Eren said no, so the two of them headed upstairs to Levi's room. Being the house was only a one bedroom and neither of them would allow the other to sleep on the floor or couch, they had decided to share the bed. It didn't take long for the two of them to get settled in the bed and soon enough they were asleep.

 

        A couple of days had passed by since Eren and Jean had broken up and Eren was actually doing better than Levi thought he would be doing. For the first little bit, Eren had been down in the dumps and who could blame him? However, after the first day had gone by he began to perk up and now he was finally back to his own place. Jean had came and gotten his stuff within hours after the break up, but Eren had stilled stayed with Levi for the first two days. However, on the third day he decided to go back to his place. Levi had wanted to protest, but he knew that Eren couldn't live with him forever, so he agreed and drove him home.

        Since then, Eren and Levi had actually been spending way more time together, more time than Levi had ever spent with Eren, yet still not enough. It made him happy, though, that the two were starting to grow closer and closer. He didn't know what was going through Erens head about their bond growing, but he knew that his thoughts were beyond excited. Hell, maybe even a little too excited. His dreams were pretty much coming true. Almost, anyways.

 

        Eren hummed as he looked over to his door after hearing a knock on it. Walking over to it, he opened it to find his older sister, Mikasa, standing there, hands shoved into her pocket and looking at him. "Hey." She said with the usual lack of emotion on her face.

        "Oh, hey Mikasa. Come in." He welcomed as he stepped back out of the way to open it wider and allow her inside. She walked in, looking around the place before turning to face him as he shut the door. He turned and looked back at her. "I wasn't expecting you. What brings you here?"

        "Nothing. I just figured I'd come here to talk since Annie's kicked me out while she cleans the house. I offered to help, but she insisted no." Mikasa explained to him.

        Eren snorted slightly as he nodded his head. "I see. Well, you know that you're welcomed here anytime. Just have a seat and make yourself at home."

        Mikasa nodded her head and turned, going over to the couch and sitting down. "So how are you and Levi doing? Have you asked him out yet?"

        Upon hearing the question, Erens cheeks immediately turned a dark pink as he got all flustered. "No. You know I can't bring myself to do that."

        "Oh, come on. You've liked the dude for years now. You've tried dating a bunch of different guys and you've already told me that none of them make you feel the way that he does." Mikasa grunted as she watched him.

        Eren held his breath for a moment before letting it out in a sigh and going over to sit down next to her. "Yeah, I know.... but I don't even know if he's gay, let alone if he feels the same way. I don't want to set myself up to get crushed. Yeah, it hurts when others cheat or break up with me, but if I was to be rejected by him.... my heart wouldn't just break. It would completely shatter."

        Mikasa frowned as she listened to him and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him against her side and so his head was resting on her shoulder. She rubbed his arm gently. "I know that it's scary, Eren. It's absolutely terrifying. I'm not going to lie. But how can anything happen if you don't try? Wouldn't you be happier knowing you tried instead of always wondering about the possibilities?"

        Eren snorted and shook his head. "Fuck no. At least I don't know for a fact I've been rejected. At the moment, I can currently live knowing that it's 50/50."

        Rolling her eyes, Mikasa shook her head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I believe you should go for it. I think he likes you, anyways. The way he acts with you is so different than how he is with anyone else. I mean, look at what he did for you when you called him in the middle of the night. You told me that for one he actually answered and wasn't mad. That alone means he's ready to marry you because he would have stabbed anyone else through the phone. He picked you up, let you stay the night, along with the following night, made you food, and allowed you to sleep in his bed right beside him. And don't even try telling me that it's because that's what friends do, because you know damn well that he has other friends that he would never in a million years do that for." 

        Eren stayed quiet for a moment as he kept his head rested on her shoulder before letting out a long groan. "Fine, fine, the next time that I see him I'll tell him how I feel. If I get rejected, though, I'm locking myself in my room and it will be all your fault." He said, glancing up at her and stocking his tongue out.

        Mikasa chuckled a little and nodded. "Fine, fine, deal. I'm only agreeing, though, because I 100% believe that you're not going to get rejected."

        "Well I guess we'll see about that, won't we?"

 

        As the days passed by and Mikasa continued to call and text Eren to convince him to confess his feelings, he grew more and more nervous about doing so. While Mikasa really seemed to believe that there was a huge chance that Levi liked him back, he still didn't believe it at all. However, to get the female to stop pestering about it, he had arranged to meet Levi at a nearby cafe where he planned on finally confessing. He figured in public was better so that way if Levi did have a negative reaction, he couldn't do too much because of witnesses. That was his plan, anyways.

        Taking in a deep breath, Eren looked down at his outfit and judged it. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a rip in the knees, a gray hoodie with a red flannel unbuttoned, and a pair of black shoes. It was good enough, in his opinion.

        He left his apartment and headed to the cafe that wasn't too far away from his place. When he got there, he found that Levi hadn't arrived yet, leaving him with a little more time to gather himself and figure out just how he was going to say everything. He probably should have came prepared.

        Running his hand through his hair, he pushed the cafe door open and walked inside, going to the counter and ordering two drinks. He didn't know exactly what Levi wanted, but he knew the males favorite drink by heart, so he ordered him that. After he paid for the drinks, he went over to an open table and sat down at it, chewing on his bottom lip as he now waited anxiously for Levi to arrive. Shit, by the time Levi finally got there, Eren had nearly drank his whole drink, he was so nervous.

        "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch." Levi said as he took his jacket off and sat down in the booth across from him.

        "It's alright. I don't mind waiting." Eren told him as he smiled up at him softly, hiding how nervous he was. He slid Levi's drink over to him. "I got you this. It's your favorite, so don't worry, you'll like it."

        Levi chuckled as he took a sip. "I'm not worried. I trust you." 

        Eren gave a small smile as he cheeks turned a slight pink, though not too noticeable luckily, and he glanced down at his drink. "Good, good..... Um, so the main reason that I invited you here today was because there's something that I need to tell you...." 

        Levi stopped his sipping on the drink and looked at Eren, raising an eyebrow slightly. He was a little worried for what Eren had to say, but he didn't let it show as he nodded his head. "Alright. I'm listening." He told him, setting the drink down on the table.

        Eren didn't look at Levi, instead choosing to keep his eyes locked downward on the table. "OK,..... Well, I, um.... I... like.... I kind of..... like.... you know..... L ....like... you......?" It was barely a sentence, but who the fuck cares because he finally said it. Levi was a smart guy, Eren knew that he knew what he was saying, or at least was attempting to say.

        For the first time in pretty much forever, a surprised look came onto Levi's face as he heard the words come out. "You like me? As in crush like?" He asked, eyes a little widened, but not dramatically as he stared at Eren. Eren didn't say anything, opting to just nod his head in confirmation instead. "Fucking hell, Eren..... for how long?"

        Eren sat back in his seat and brought his hand up to rub his upper arm. "Um, for a good couple of years now, to be honest....."

        "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? And why did you date all of those other guys then?" Levi questioned.

        "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So I figured that if I was to date other guys, my feelings for you would change. It didn't work, though.... No matter who I was with, all I could think about was you.... I mean, I didn't just date them without feelings, I still cared about them which is why it would hurt. At the end of the day, though, you meant more to me than all of them combined....." Eren explained softly to him, finally taking his eyes away from the table and looking directly at Levi. "I didn't tell you because I was scared that you would turn me down and then things would become awkward between us and we would drift a part. I figured that not telling you would be the best option. Mikasa came over the other day, though, and kept telling me that I needed to tell you..... so here we are. I'm really sorry......"

        "Jesus Christ, Eren...  do not even dare to apologize. I'm actually fucking thrilled that you're telling me this because despite how I normally am, I would have never in a million years had the guts to make the first move. I've always seen you with other guys and so I figured that I would never have a chance to be with you. You've always seemed just so happy to be with them and I wasn't about to get in the middle of any of that, so I just kept quiet and been there for you when things didn't work out. I always wanted to say it, but, just like you, I didn't want to ruin anything, so I figured that it was best to just keep it to myself and be there to always support you. Yeah, it hurt badly seeing you with them, but as long as you were happy, that's all that mattered to me. Well, up until they would hurt you. Then I wanted to slit their throats. The truth is, though..... I like you, too, Eren. And I have for years. You are just so amazing and you deserve way more than those guys have ever given you. I may not be the best person in the world, I may have a slight temperament with some people, but never in a million years would I hurt you in any way. Not on purpose, at least. And if I was to do something stupid on accident, you can bet your ass that I would do everything and anything to make it up to you. You mean so fucking much to me."

        Eren sniffled, tears now pouring down his face as he stared and listened to what Levi was saying. He hadn't been expecting any of that, but it was way better than anything he could ever have predicted. "L-Levi....."

        Giving one of his rare smiles that only Eren could make him do, Levi reached his hands across the table and grabbed onto Eren's rubbing them gently. "Eren..... would you like to go on a date with me?"

        Eren broke down sobbing at that and nodded his head yes repeatedly. "Fuck yes, Eren... I would love t-to so fucking much....." 

        "Good." Levi brought Eren's hands up to lips and placed a gentle kiss on them. "From now on, Eren, I'm going to make sure that you know how deeply you are loved you are from now on."

        Eren stood up from his side of the booth and walked over, going over to Levi's side and hugging him tightly. "Th-Thank you, L-L-Levi...." He was also going to have to thank Mikasa for finally pushing him to admit his feelings. Things had turned out so perfect that he almost needed to pinch himself to make sure that it was real. He was finally going to be happy with his one true love.


End file.
